


Rainy Day

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Conrad’s childhood, Not Beta Read, Thinking about Chad Conrad with his canon many suitors, sorry everyone he’s taken by the best bf ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: Conrad was so invested in his work that he couldn’t hear the door to his office slowly creak open. He would’ve continued toiling away, if it weren’t for the hands covering his eyes.
Relationships: Atlas/Conrad (Fire Emblem), Background Alm/Anthiese | Celica
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Rainy Day

Conrad heard the pitter patter of raindrops on the window. There had once been a time when he would have waited patiently for Anthiese to run in and bounce on his bed, calling him a lazybones and begging him to get up quickly. The two would go out in the rain. However, maids would always shoo them back inside. The royal children’s clothing was all white, and it would have done no good to stain them. He couldn’t avoid the other siblings then as easily as he could on sunny days.

He banished such thoughts from his head and focused back on his letter. It was another sort of proposal, one which he had to think of a way to politely turn down. Apparently, his role as Chancellor-in-training made him desirable across the world. 

Conrad was so invested in his work that he couldn’t hear the door to his office slowly creak open. He would’ve continued toiling away, if it weren’t for the hands covering his eyes. 

“Huh?” He yelped, dropping just quill. 

“What’s this you’re writing?” A familiar voice asked. 

Conrad recognized it immediately. “Atlas!”

His boyfriend chose to pull back Conrad’s chair before the ginger could push it back himself. He stood up quickly, and was enveloped in Atlas’s embrace. 

“It’s great to see you. I didn’t know you were coming!” Conrad exclaimed. 

Atlas chuckled and held him close. “It was kinda spur of the moment. There wasn’t anything happening at home. My brothers really shooed me away.”

“I hope it doesn’t make me selfish, but I’m glad you came.” Conrad admitted and freed himself from Atlas’s embrace. “I have to finish some work, though.”

“Another courtship letter, I bet.” Atlas looked at the table. 

Conrad sighed and shook his head. “Some people are so persistent…It’d be awful to respond to this while you’re here, even if it’s to turn them down!”

Conrad looked at Atlas with guilty eyes. Atlas chuckled and shook his head. With one swift movement, he had Conrad off his feet and in his arms. 

“Atlas!” Conrad gasped. 

“If it’s such a big deal, just don’t answer! C’mon, let’s go out!” Atlas laughed and carried Conrad out of the office. 

Conrad protested loudly, but was laughing as well. He clung to Atlas’s neck as the woodcutter carried him down the stairs. Maids and butlers quickly moved aside to let the happy couple through. Once Atlas got to the front doors, he set Conrad back on his feet. 

Conrad looked at the rain, his cheeks flushed. “Maybe we should go back inside. We could catch cold!”

“This rain’s different from what we get in the mountains. We get more hail than rain. You have warm rains, here in Zofia Castle.” Atlas wandered out into the rain. 

“It doesn’t make you sick because it’s cold. It’s because it’s water!” Conrad fretted as he watched. He paced under the overhang. 

“C’mon, Conrad.” Atlas offered him his hand. “My brothers and I play in the weather all the time, and we don’t get sick. This’ll be way better than being stuck up in a stuffy old office.”

Conrad hesitated. However, he reasoned that Atlas wasn’t a fan of leaving the mountain. Despite that, Atlas had ventured all the way there to be with Conrad. He took a small step out into the rain and took Atlas’s hand. 

His boyfriend broke out into a huge smile. He dragged Conrad out further, though careful to make sure he wouldn’t stumble. Conrad chuckled and stood next to Atlas. 

“Should we catch it on our tongues?” He asked. 

Atlas thought for a moment. “Uh, that’s usually with snowflakes. I’ve never tried catching rain in my mouth.”

Conrad felt his cheeks turn red. “Really? Oh, I-I didn’t know. I mean, I was joking!” He tried, and failed, to cover himself. 

He was shocked to see his boyfriend stick his tongue out and try to catch the rain. It looked so ridiculous, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“It’s hard to do!” Atlas complained. “C’mon, you try.” 

Conrad gave in and tried as well. The two soon were laughing at each other too hard to focus on their goal of catching rain water.

“Oh! There’s a mud puddle, over there!” Atlas exclaimed. He led Conrad to it, the Prince’s eyes wide. 

“Won’t we get dirty?” He questioned Atlas. 

“That’s the point!” Atlas grinned, then looked at Conrad. “Oh, sorry. Your clothes are probably expensive. Let’s find something better to—“

Conrad cut him off by leaping into the middle of the puddle. The splash was satisfying. However, he had completely misjudged how slippery it could be, and fell completely backwards. 

“Conrad!” Atlas crouched next to him. “Are you okay?!”

Conrad was quiet for a few seconds, then reached for Atlas. His boyfriend hugged him, then felt two clumps of mud on his back. 

“You—Conrad!” Atlas laughed and let go. Conrad lauded as well and tried to stand up quickly, slipping once more. It quickly became a free-for-all of mud, the two starting to play happily. Atlas kept the roughhousing to a minimum. Conrad was having the time of his life. 

The two were so excited that they missed the carriage rolling up. 

“Is that your brother?” Alm gawked, looking out the window. 

“It is.” Celica stared. “He’s playing in the mud!”

“...I’m going to join.” Alm opened the door, but got grabbed by Celica and pulled back in. 

“Don’t you dare!” She scolded. 

Alm sighed and sat back down. “Why not?”

“He’s with Atlas, I think. Let’s leave the two of them be for now.” She smiled. “They deserve a break, with just the two of them.”

The King and Queen settled back into their seats, going the rest of the way to the castle. As the mud battle settled down, Conrad held Atlas’s hand, breathing heavily. 

“Thanks for coming, Altas.” Conrad leaned on his muddy shoulder. 

“Hey, anything for you!” Atlas smiled at him. 

Conrad sighed. “I’m sure you don’t feel right, being away from your brothers. I’ve been missing you. Alm and Anth—Celica have been in Rigel’s castle for a long time. It’s been lonely.”

Atlas was quiet for a few moments, then he smiled. “Next time you’re alone, why don’t you come to my mountain?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Conrad turned to better look at his boyfriend. 

Atlas tapped Conrad’s muddy nose. “You’ll think it’s perfect there! It’s not fancy living, but it’s real nice. I’m sure even my brothers could keep quiet so you could get some work done. Best part is, you won’t get stuck with courtship letters, cuz you won’t be at the castle to get them!”

Conrad paused for a moment, thinking. Slowly, a smile spread on his face. “...I’d like that.”

He intertwined their fingers properly and leaned on Atlas, watching the sky brighten from a lighting crack, far away. “I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @ishtore !


End file.
